


Escaping Death

by KnightsofEclipse



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot, written long before it was revealed how it canonly happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightsofEclipse/pseuds/KnightsofEclipse
Summary: Pre-canon take on how Victoria was turned.





	Escaping Death

His cold hands wrap around my waist. “Don’t worry, you will not hurt long.” I have spent all my life narrowly dodging death and yet now I have welcomed him warmly.

He has come to visit me many times, and always it’s the same thing. ‘I can’t stay away from you, yet if I don’t I will kill you,’ he would tell me every time I opened my window for him. ‘I don’t mind,’ I would reply, for in fact I didn’t.

When you love, it is hard to see the wrong it will do you in the end. I have spent so much time running from possible danger that when it is real it is too good to be true.

“Victoria, can you still hear me?’ he breaths in my ear, a rush of cold air brushing the back of my neck. I nod numbly, I know any sudden movement will trigger what is bound to happen; the end of this life and the beginning of the next. I am not scared.

“It’s time.” The way he says this is like when you’re waiting to be told you can eat, like it should be a lesson and a relief at the same time. “It will not hurt long. Then we can be together, forever.”

I brace myself as his teeth pierce the soft skin of my neck and a burning pain engulfs my entire being. I open my mouth to scream but his hand clamps firmly down over top, muffling the little sound I can muster.

Time passes slowly while you’re in pain, as the fires engulf me further and the urge to scream becomes stronger and the sound begins to escape my lips when something cold crushes against them. James is kissing me, we move our lips in perfect harmony and he holds me close. 

He is afraid to lose me almost more than I am afraid to lose him; what if these internal flames were to kill me? He knows I love him unconditionally, but I would die not knowing if he really loves me.

I blink my eyes open, the pain has been gone for a very short time, will it come back? I look around to see James sitting anxiously next to me, waiting for my reaction. I reach over and pull myself into his arms. “I thought you’d leave me,” I whisper. “I can’t leave you, even if I wanted to,” he replies. “I love you, Victoria. If I didn’t, would I really have promised you forever?”

“I love you, too, James,” I reply dreamily. “I’ll love you forever.”


End file.
